Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2nd series)
As Jaden sets off to a new adventure, he follows where the wind takes him, when he realizes the adventure, he is aided by Alexis, Atticus Rhodes, Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz. Characters *Jaden Yuki (Matthew Charles) - sets off for a new adventure, with acquaintance from Yubel, Lynn Banner, Pharoah and Winged Kuriboh, and got help from Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz *Alexis Rhodes (Priscilla Everett) *Atticus Rhodes (Jason Anthony Griffith) - seems to be fond of Jaden to be Alexis' true love *Tyranno Hassleberry (David Wills) - is glad to see Jaden again *Syrus Truesdale (Wayne Grayson) - seems to be mad at Jaden for leaving, in season 2, "Dance of the Pharaohs", he uses the card, "Grand Vortex", created by Julian Van Cougar, to turn evil, because Jesse got back to help Jaden and the gang out *Chazz Princeton (Marc Thompson) - still shows his rivalry with Jaden, and remembers his past with his previous spirit partner, Light and Darkness Dragon, when he comes home, he finds it dug out, and someone might've took it, it is revealed that it was Tyranno who took it, in 2012, he became the head of Princeton Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd, and has fallen in love with Jewel *Jewel Niel (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Chazz's love interest, she has the same appearance of Kitty Pryde from X-Men Evolution, she plays a Glamour Deck *Yugi Muto (Dan Green) - remembers Jaden of their past duel *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) *Seto Kaiba (Eric Stuart) *Bastion Misawa (Eric Stuart) - returned to the real world, with armor, he now dons a Warrior/Magician/Dragon/Love Deck, because he remembered the past of the 16th century *Greg Bolger (Greg Berger) - the head of The Bolger and Company, he plays a Molton Deck *Cray (Trevor Devall) - he is an Australian, and he is a pro-duelist, and taunts Chazz all the time, he plays a Rock Deck *Muriel(Megan Black) - is partners with the Austrailian pro duelist, ???, she has a desiring hatred for Jewel, she plays a Harpie Lady Deck *??? (Yuri Lowenthal) - a pro duelist in the Pro League championship, he has a Cedric Diggory-Harry Potter relationship with Jaden when they first met, Jewel has a crush on him Antagonists Season 1 (2011) *Zorc Necrophades (Mike Pollock) - the main antagonist of the 2nd arc, "Necrophades' return", he realizes how Titan witnessed the Shadow Duels, so Titan was free with the Millenium Puzzle so he can duel for real Shadow Games, and Titan is declared his herald Season 2 (2012) *Julian Van Cougar (Cam Clarke) - the main antagonist of the 3rd Arc, "Dance of the Pharoahs", he uses a darkness to turn people on the dark side, with a card called "Grand Vortex", he gives the "Grand Vortex" so he can cause great hatred, anger and evil to emerge in order for to defeat the opponents and to use their hatreds and defeats to gain the power of the moon crystal. Season 3 (2013) *Trap Master (Ron Halder) - the main antagonist of the 4th arc, "Enter the Maze", where he traps Jaden and the gang in the Virtual World, he appears in the same appearance as Ron Halder's character, Sir Ram, and has the same tone as him Season 4 (2014) *Golden Oldies Gordon (Wayne Grayson) - the main antagonist of the 5th Arc, "Golden Oldies", his goal is to Reshape the ways of Dueling! Season 5 (2015) *Beka Brand (Troy Baker) - the main antagonist of the 6th Arc, "KaibaCorp Saga", he was a former employer of Chazz's father in KaibaCorp, his goal is to rule and free Tragoedia *Tragoedia (Mike Pollock) - the main antagonist, He was formerly a citizen of Kul Elna and survived the village's massacre, as he was not in the village when the massacre took place. This ultimately resulted in the creation of a powerful ka. He was sealed by several of the Pharaoh's priests, and reemerges in modern times by possessing the bodies of others, with his goal being the restoration of his body and revenge on the "ghosts" of the priests through the spirit cards. He uses Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Jim Crocodile Cook, Aster Phoenix and Principal MacKenzie as his hosts, he seeks Winged Kuriboh and Elemental Hero Terra Firma Episodes Season 1: Arc 1: Pro League Tournament Arc 2: Aftermath Season 2: Arc 3: Dance of the Pharaohs Category:Series